sweet surprises
by zina1412
Summary: First ever CATCF musical fanfic. After the events of the musical, Everything has changed. rated T in case. If you want any changes, I will try and improve.if you have seen the musical read it if not then don't read it.


**this f****anfic is after the events in the musical version. hope you enjoy. rated T just in case**

**Chapter 1**

**"I still can't believe we are going to be rich"Eugene said with excitement.**

**Eventually when violet got out of the juicing room, her father still didn't get the idea that money and fame doesn't always buy happiness. But Violet got the sense but her father was still a clueless dog lost in the alleyway. **

**Violet was now blue all over but she knew she will be blue forever. She tried to slap some sense into her dad but he never brought it.**

**At the airport, Eugene was still a happy lark listening to his Pop music.**

**Also on the plane, Mike now the size of an ant, along with his mom, who was tickling him and talking in a babyish way. "Mommy loves you, yes she does,yes she does" **

**"Could you keep the racket down I'm trying to... Wha... You are... But how..." Eugene stumbled upon his words.**

**"Oh hey mr Beragaude this is my little mike" Doris giggling babyish.**

**"What the pie happened to him? He is to tiny" Eugene looking confused.**

**"More like mini mike" violet added laughing. This defendant Doris.**

**"Don't be mean to my baby. Say sorry"**

**"No" Violet shouted.**

**"What did you say"Doris was starting to go red with anger.**

**"Sorry" she squeaked for survival.**

**"Better"Doris smiling causing Violet to sigh with relief.**

**"Anyways, about mike..."**

**Doris explained the whole story to Eugene. Eugene also told the story of Violet becoming blue and them becoming rich.**

**"So what are you going to do with... Mike" Violet asked.**

**"Keep him small for awhile then try and make him big again...if it works"Doris grinning awkwardly.**

**Doris went back playing with mini... I mean mike now tiny acting all babyish again.**

**The beauragudes decided to leave them alone and continue what they were doing.**

**...afterwards at home...**

**They arrived home to their big modern house, went they entered inside...right at the dining table, there laid the golden wedding ring that no longer belonged to mrs beauragude. Aka Eva.**

**Next to the ring, was a note. Eugene picked up the note and read it out loud with shock. **

**It read "dear mr Beragaude,**

**I have decided that this relationship is not working out. Even thought we have been married for 20 years, I decided I had enough. You have been focusing on your daughter to much, the fame, the fortune and not focusing on the most important person ever. Your wife and that's why you see my ring on the table. Im sorry but it's over and don't have a choice but to break up with you.**

**Sincerely yours, Eva,D,beauragude.**

**P.s I love you violet as always.**

**This made Eugene realise violet was right. Fame and money doesn't always buy happiness. Violet also read the note in shock. Her father started crying and slipped his ring off the table.**

**"You ok daddy" Violet comforting her dad. **

**But he pushed his daughter away in anger.**

**"Leave me alone"he said.**

**Violet went into her room and started crying as well. First the blueberry blowup now this? She couldn't believe her day is the worst ever.**

* * *

**Mini Mike or Mike arrived home with his mom.**

**When they entered, party poppers flew everywhere and everyone said welcome home.**

**There was norm, Julie mike's girl friend and tim mike's best mate who has a crush on his mom.**

**"Where's mike?" Norm asked. **

**Doris showed them now a small mike waving to them in her hand.**

**Norm: ****My gosh honey why is mike so small**

**Julie: Mikey poo,what happened to you.**

**Tim:dude how you become so tiny?**

**All mike made was little squeaky voices that none of ****The others understood.**

**"What is he trying to say"Julie asked.**

**Doris put her ear near mike trying to figure out what he was saying.**

**"He says... That I went in to a tv room and that is why I'm so small.. Wait he is saying something else...he says he loves mommy?"**

**"Doris Can I borrow mike for a few seconds?" Julie asked with a smirk.**

**"Of course he is all yours" Doris picked mike up and put him in Julie's hand.**

**"Come on Mikey poo, we are going back to have a little fun"**

* * *

**"Squeak, squeak" mike said embrassed. What he is trying to say is "really Julie? A pink fairy costume? I look ridiculous and pink is not my colour"**

**"Sorry Mikey poo, but this was the only thing I could find in my dolls now dance the sugar mike fairy"**

**Mike sighed and started dancing like a ballerina. Not as graceful as veruca but it looked like he was jumping on an elephant while trying to reach a cloud on tippy toes.**

**Oh the shame, mike was so embarrassed doing this and his poor girlfriend laughing so hard till she couldn't breathe a single amount of air.**

**"Julie what are you doing to poor...hahahaha" Doris came in the bathroom when suddenly she saw her son in a tiny pink fairy costume dancing. She started laughing with Julie. Later tim and norm came in and all of them were all laughing non stop. **

**Suddenly Norm stopped laughing and looked serious.**

**"I don't want my son to be this size. It's time we change things around this house" **

**"But norm honey I like him this size."**

**"we can't have a small sized son around the house. He could get squashed."**

**"What are we going to do? I don't want my Mikey boo to be tiny nor does tim"**

**"I can be tiny and you can look after me Doris" tim trying to flirt.**

**"Woah slow down horse boy" Julie pulling Tim backwards.**

**"Well maybe mr wonka might have the solution"Doris said.**

* * *

**"My dear veruca from now on you are getting a shower and that's final. Nothing else" Robert said with anger.**

**"But daddy I want to go to Spain and now..."veruca still in scratches and covered in garbage making a fuss.**

**"I said no" Robert grabbed Veruca's wrist and dragged her inside the house."no dinner for you now take a shower and go to bed."**

**Veruca growled and did what she was told.**

**Robert looked at the picture of his wife and sighed."oh Marta why did you have to go?"**

**He remembered that tragic night when Marta died.**

***start of flashback***

**It was the midnight on a Tuesday 23th March 2001.**

**"Oh Marta honey I can't believe that we have a baby girl named veruca." Robert said to his wife. He couldn't believe that his is now a father.**

**"Yes I know robot I can't believe I'm going to be a mother. Look at her Robert isn't she cute?"she said turning around, not seeing the car when suddenly...**

***screech Crash* Marta broke the head glass of the window and bleeding. She was dead. Luckily, veruca and Robert were alive.**

***end of flashback***

**And since that tragic moment Robert would cry every night when he sees the picture of Marta and Robert's wedding picture.**

**Robert wiped the tears back and called for the maids."Valentina, laurette, Scarlet"**

**No reply. He called again and still no reply. He looked around the house and noticed that they were gone.**

* * *

**"Oh mother I'm so excited to meet wonka." Laurette said.**

**Laurette,her mother and grandmother were the salt's family maids.**

**Laurette was 12 years old with brown hair and magenta eyes and always where glasses.**

**Valentina was 24 with blonde hair and blue eyes.**

**Finally there was Scarlett who was in her sixties with gray hair and green eyes.**

**But when they got to the factory, it was to late. The gate was closed. Laurette was weeping using the golden ticket to cover her eyes.**

**"It's over, gone,finny" Laurette said crying.**

**"What are you crying about" said an old mans voice. She looked up to see an old man in his late sixties wearing a tan jumper and matching shorts.**

** "Wonka?"Scarlett said with surprise.**

**"Scarlett rose?"**

* * *

**"I want my sandwich for dinner." Augustus cried with hunger.**

**"No from now on this family is going on a diet. If me and Vater can do it, you can to." His mother later learned to much food can make you fat.**

**When they came in, mrs gloop saw the most atrocious thing ever. A woman was sitting on her Husband's lap kissing**.

**"Frank gloop, vhat are you doing" mr gloop turned around and pushed the women off and fell silent.**

**"Vho is this Voman"she yelled and threw a lay-del at her husband.**

**"This is...Eva beauragude...eugene's ex-wife who is now my girlfriend." Frank said to his wife Fiona,and grabbed Eva's hand and smiled.**

**Fiona gave an angry look like she had enough."Vhat is it. We are signing the divorce papers tomorrow and me and Augustus are moving to England forever. Hope I can find a better man, then you!" With that, she poured water all over her husband and grabbed Augustus who watched to whole thing in horror.**


End file.
